


Soft

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, ryoken goes down on yusaku okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku is the only one that can make Ryoken laugh like this. Yusaku is the only one that can make him be this soft.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Toxi, I'm Ace, my birthday is coming up, and I have a basketball game tomorrow. (If you get the reference then I respect you, my friend.)
> 
> I'm drowning in this ship but I don't know how to write it. I just want them to love each other. Yusaku waited ten years to meet him, okay. 
> 
> I also should be writing for my Big Bang fic, but here we are...
> 
> I'm thinking (spoiler alert) that I might write something with... Ryoken, Yusaku and Homura. So... Yes.

Ryoken trails his fingers down Yusaku’s cheek.  His touch feels like it’s burning hot, leaving Yusaku’s skin tingling wherever he touches him.  His other hand is pressed up to Yusaku’s chest, pinning him tight against the wall. Ryoken kisses Yusaku so forcefully that Yusaku knows he’ll have bruises in the morning.

 

Ryoken’s hand moves under Yusaku’s shirt.  His hand feels so hot against Yusaku’s bare skin.  When Yusaku leans his head back out of pleasure, Ryoken takes his chance to kiss his neck.  He nibbles on it, making Yusaku’s knees weak.

 

Yusaku grabs a fistful of Ryoken’s hair.  He pulls it hard whenever Ryoken bites him.  Rather than discourage him, it only makes Ryoken more excited to sink his teeth into Yusaku’s soft neck.

 

“Ryoken.”  Yusaku manages, just barely.  “That hurts.”

 

“That’s why you like it.”  Ryoken flashes him a small smirk.  His eyes look like starlight whenever they’re alone like this.

 

Ryoken bites him again, on his shoulder this time.  He laughs when Yusaku lets out a small moan. He bites him again, this time moving to Yusaku’s collarbone.  He lets his tongue trace the shape of it. He stops to kiss the small dent at the base of Yusaku’s throat. 

 

Ryoken moves lower, kissing his way down Yusaku’s chest and stomach.  He stops at Yusaku’s waist to glance up at the other boy. He laughs to himself when he sees how flustered Yusaku is.  

 

“Playmaker.”  Ryoken sighs his name softly.  “I’ve made such a mess out of you.”

 

Yusaku can’t reply.  His head is full of the fuzzy haze that Ryoken breathes into him.  Being with him like this made the rest of the world fall away, it made nothing else matter.  All Yusaku can focus on is Ryoken and the way that Ryoken made him feel whole for once.

 

Ryoken laughs.  It’s such a quiet sound.  He only laughs for Yusaku.  He never laughs for anyone else, at least not like this.

 

He unzips the zipper of Yusaku’s trousers, pulling it undone slowly to prolong this moment.  He wants Yusaku to squirm in anticipation. He wants to tease Yusaku until he can’t breathe anymore.

 

Yusaku is already hard from all of Ryoken’s teasing.  Ryoken can’t help but feel proud of himself. He has the power to make Yusaku weak and to make him feel this way.  

 

Ryoken licks his lips before he leans in to kiss the very tip of Yusaku’s dick.  He smiles to himself when Yusaku grunts quietly. He takes a little more of Yusaku in, just enough to tease him.

 

Yusaku covers his mouth with his hand out of shame for how much noise he’s making.  He ends up covering his whole face, worried about how red it has become. 

 

“Don’t hide from me.”  Ryoken says softly. “I want to see your eyes when you come.”

 

Yusaku tries to swallow back his embarrassment.  He lowers his hands, unsure of what to do with them now.

 

“Here.”  Ryoken guides Yusaku’s hands into his hair.  “You can hold onto me.”

 

Ryoken licks his lips again as he glances up at Yusaku.  This time he goes all in, taking in as much of Yusaku’s dick as he can.  He lets his teeth graze the skin which makes Yusaku twitch. Even with his mouth so full, Ryoken still manages to smile somehow.  He loves it when he can make Yusaku twitch.

 

He uses his tongue to tease Yusaku, treating him as if he were something to eat.  He can feel Yusaku’s grip on his hair tighten the closer that Yusaku gets to coming.  It doesn’t take much longer before Yusaku finally reaches his limit.

 

Ryoken wishes that he could frame the face that Yusaku makes whenever he comes.  There’s a softness to it. The way that Yusaku’s lips part gently and the way his eyes flutter closed, it’s enough to make Ryoken’s heart melt.  

 

Ryoken pulls away, swallowing the sweetness that Yusaku has left in his mouth.  He stands so that he can hold Yusaku close when Yusaku’s knees give out. He smiles, laughing a little, as Yusaku falls into his waiting arms.

 

“I’ve got you.”  Ryoken promises.


End file.
